1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable shoe weights to be used with any laced shoe to provide increased resistance to the user to enhance muscle toning and caloric expenditure. The invention more particularly relates to a removable shoe weight having a flexible weighted mass secured by at least three attachment points to the laced shoe laces wherein the user can variably position the weights to be selectively worn throughout many alternative and sustained daily activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,498 B1, issued Jun. 4, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,223, issued Apr. 13, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,709, issued May 27, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,927, issued Dec. 7, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,776, issued Aug. 3, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,183, issued Mar. 5, 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,498 B1, issued Jun. 4, 2002, discloses sports shoes for physical strength training with layered soles in which metal tubes are inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,223, issued Apr. 13, 1999, discloses removable stretch fabric footwear garments with pockets containing weights. The garments overlay various portions of the perimeter of the shoe and the garments and weights contained therein are contoured to match the shape of that portion of the shoe they overlay and are secured using VELCRO®.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,709, issued May 27, 1997, features removable polished metal shoe weights which slip under the shoelaces perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,927, issued Dec. 7, 1993, discloses an exercise shoe comprising nested weight modules along the shoe bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,776, issued Aug. 3, 1993, discloses a weighted athletic shoe with the weight elements being small metal spheres arranged in a lattice grid matrix molded to the shoe sole and sandwiched between the inner and outer shoe soles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,183, issued Mar. 5, 1991, discloses an ankle weight device.